


Until the true death

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Biting, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Jason wants forever with Eric.





	Until the true death

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Until the true death  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 254  
>  **Summary:** Jason wants forever with Eric.  
>  **A/N:** written for emmatheslayer for [ just write a comment fic meme](http://stydia.livejournal.com/304040.html)

Jason grinned nervously up at the vampire approaching him. "If someone had told me that I would be doing this I would have told them that they were crazy."

A noncommittal sound came out of Eric's mouth as he removed his shirt and walked closer. 

"I mean honestly, who would have thought that I would..." Jason paused as if trying to think of a way to say what he meant without giving offense. "That I would even think about going this far with a vampire." And especially not with Eric.

Eric stopped in his tracks and stared down at a shirtless Jason lying sprawled out on the bed his for the taking. _Or was he?_ "Have you changed your mind, Jason? Do you not want to be with me until we face the true death?" The question was just a courtesy one. If Jason had changed his mind he would just have to get him to change it back. After finally finding his young human there was no way in hell he was ever letting him go. 

His eyes widened at the thought. "No I haven’t.” He blushed as he answered Eric’s question with unseemly haste. “I mean, yeah it's a little scary that I... that we.." Jason swallowed hard. "I do want forever with you."

A triumphant smile crossed the blonde vampire’s face. "You talk too much." He eased himself on top of Jason's body. "Until the true death." Eric whispered just before his fangs slipped into the tender skin of Jason's neck.


End file.
